


Well that’s wrong.

by Will_Solaces_sister



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Jason isn’t dead, Mostly Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Solaces_sister/pseuds/Will_Solaces_sister
Summary: The seven plus Nico, Will, Thalia, and Reyna have a movie night.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 47





	Well that’s wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the Italian is wrong... I don’t actually know Italian so it’s all Google Translate.

“Did you pick a movie?” Percy asked, pulling the popcorn from the microwave and dumping it into a large bowl. 

“I’ve got a few we can pick from when everyone gets here.” Annabeth said, reaching into the fridge to get the sodas and setting them on the table next to the package of plastic cups. 

“Sounds good.” Percy said, grabbing a blue chocolate chip cookie from the plate and checking his watch. “They should be here soo-“ he stopped mid-word when there was a knock at the door. “Or now.”   
Percy went to answer the door as Annabeth carried the snacks into the living room and set them on the coffee table. 

“Movie night!” Annabeth laughed at the sound of Leo’s excited voice and, when they came into the living room, she greeted her friends with hugs and a warm smile. “Excited Valdez?” 

Leo grinned his usual mischievous grin and nodded. “A whole evening where we just get to hang out with no monsters to battle or wars to fight? Definitely.” 

“So what movie are we watching?” Jason asked as they all settled into the various couches, armchairs and bean bags around the room. 

“I’ve got three here I thought we could choose from.” Annabeth said, pointing to The Princess Bride, The Goonies, and The Avengers sitting on the coffee table. Annabeth knew she should’ve just picked one herself before they all got there when they immediately started arguing. 

Will, Piper, and Reyna all wanted to watch Goonies; Jason, Nico, and Percy argued for Avengers; and Thalia, Leo, and Frank all fought for Princess Bride. While they were arguing Hazel looked over at the tall shelf of movies next to the tv. “Hey what’s this?” She asked, pulling a brightly colored Disney movie from the shelf. 

“Oh those are Estelle’s” Percy said with a shrug not even looking to see the movie she had grabbed. Then Thalia grabbed the movie from her hand and laughed. “Hercules! This could be fun to watch.”

“Hercules?” Nico asked with a confused look. “They made a Disney movie about him?” 

Will shifted on the bean bag so he could look at his boyfriend with a befuddled face. “You’ve never heard of Hercules?” 

“Of course I’ve heard of Hercules. I just didn’t know there was a movie about him.” Nico said. He looked around the room and everyone was staring at him like he was crazy. Everyone except Hazel who just shrugged. “I didn’t know about it either...” 

“I’m sorry, how can you be a demigod and not know about the masterpiece that is Hercules?” Leo asked incredulously. 

Nico shrugged. “That move hadn’t come out when I was kid. The last movie I saw at a cinema was The Wizard of Oz.” 

Leo shook his head in disbelief. “Bizarro.” Then he grabbed the move from Thalia’s hand and slipped it into the DVD player. “Well then we’ve gotta watch it.” 

As soon as the movie started Nico had questions. “Wait I thought Hercules was his Roman name.. Wasn’t he called Heracles in Greece? Wait, Hera’s not his mom.” 

“I said the movie was good, not accurate.” Leo said with a shrug. 

“Guys shut up.” Reyna said, throwing a handful of popcorn at Leo. “We’re trying to watch.”

“Hold up, Hades is not evil.” Nico said, glaring at the tv. 

“I mean he did try to kill me.” Percy said nonchalantly. 

“Yeah but who hasn’t tried to kill you?” Thalia said with a shrug. 

“Technically Hades never actually tried to kill you.” Nico said. “He just threatened to keep you in an inescapable air tight room for 50 to 60 years.” 

“Yeah I’m pretty sure that would have killed me.” 

“Whatever, I got you out.” Nico shrugged. “This is ridiculous! Zeus is not a kind family man.” He turned to Jason and Thalia. “I mean no offense guys but my dad is way nicer than yours.” 

Jason looked up at the ceiling nervously like he expected Zeus to strike Nico down with a lightning bolt, but Thalia just shrugged. “That’s true.” 

Will shoved Nico lightly with his shoulder. “Hey at least your dad is in the movie. Apollo is barely in one scene.” 

Nico just rolled his eyes but he quieted down and settled into the bean bag, leaning against Will’s shoulder. Will wrapped his arm around him and pulled Nico a bit closer. Nico blushed and looked around the room but when he realized no one was looking at them he allowed his head to drop down onto Will’s chest.

Of course the quiet watching of the movie did not last long. When Hercules went to train with Phil, Piper laughed and turned to Leo. “I think this might be how Hedge came up with our PE lessons.” Leo laughed and nodded. “I’m just glad he never asked me to dive through a burning hoop.” 

When Hercules met Megara Hazel finally piped up. “I like her. Not needing a man to solve her problems.” 

Annabeth laughed and pumped her fist in the air. “Yeah! Girl power!” She turned to Percy and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Of course I am glad I’ve got my man.” 

Thalia mimed throwing up behind the couch and Annabeth aimed a kick at her. “You guys are gross.” 

Annabeth didn’t say anything, instead she snuggled against Percy’s chest. Percy wrapped his arms around her and then shifted slightly so they were both lying down across the couch, her back pressed against his chest and his chin resting on top of her blonde curls. Thalia gagged into her hand and Percy stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Hercules you can’t cut off a hydra's head!” Nico shouted at the tv. “They’re just going to keep growi- told you.” Will laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to Nico’s cheek. “You tell him babe.” 

They settled down and managed to watch quietly for another few minutes but while the Muses were singing Zero to Hero Piper said “Not conceited? Well that’s wrong. He’s the most conceited guy I’ve ever met.” 

Everyone laughed and nodded at that. “I used to really admire the guy. But when I found out what he did to Zoe...” Percy didn’t finish his sentence but he shared a knowing look with Thalia and those who didn’t know who Zoe was could tell from the looks on their faces that now was not the time to ask. 

The group sat and watched the movie quietly again and almost made it to the end without talking but then the Titans attacked Olympus and Nico shouted “Hades never sided with the Titans.” Then he folded his arms across his chest and mumbled under his breath “questa è una stronzata.” 

When Hercules turned down immortality for Meg Piper snorted. “Yeah right. He would not have that.”   
Annabeth turned a bit to look at Percy and smiled “Yeah. It takes a really special kind of guy to turn down immortality for a girl.” She whispered so only he could hear her. Percy smiled and bent his head down to kiss her. “Anything for you Wise Girl.” 

“So that’s Hercules.” Leo said with a smile. 

Nico sat up so he could look at Leo. “That movie was terrible, Valdez. No wonder everyone thinks my dad is a huge villain.” 

Percy started to say “Well again he did try to ki-“ but Nico interrupted him. “I mean I know he isn’t the sunniest guy.” 

“No that would be my dad.” Will laughed at his own joke, as did Frank, Hazel, and Jason, but Nico just rolled his eyes. 

“Ok so next movie night we won’t watch anything featuring our parents.” Thalia said. 

There was a full consensus at that suggestion and everyone stood up and started putting their coats on to leave. 

“We’ll see you guys later.” Percy said, waving as they all left the apartment and stepped onto the elevator. Then he walked back into the living room to help Annabeth clean up. She tossed a few cups into the trash but before she could bend down to pick up the popcorn that had spilled, or been thrown, onto the floor, Percy wrapped his arms around her. “For the record, I’m really glad I turned down the immortality.” Annabeth smiled and stood up on her tiptoes so she could press a kiss to his lips. “Me too Seaweed Brain.” She said wrapping her arms around his neck. “Me too.”


End file.
